Why Not Me?
by Spexy
Summary: One Shot. After Winning Miss Bell, a story about Oliver and Katie's son, Oliver Jr. and his quest for love!


Thanks to xxGREEN BAYxx for this idea!!!

Why Not Me?

I stood on Platform 9 and ¾ the first day of my last year at Hogwarts. I looked around for my best friend Ryan, but he was nowhere to be found, as usual. He'd probably run off to see Natalie, his girlfriend. I looked again to see if I could find Michael, my other best friend, but I couldn't see him. He must not have been here yet, but it was nothing new. He was usually late for everything. I sighed heavily and looked back to my parents.

In case you were wondering, I'm Oliver Wood. Junior, that is. THE Oliver Wood is my father. I looked just like him – tall, burly with brown hair and eyes. I love Quidditch just as much as he does, but unlike him, I'm a beater, and damn good at it.

I looked up at my parents, and my mom, Katie, nearly broke out in tears. All day she had been gushing about how it was mine and Ryan's last year. Oh yeah, Ryan is my twin brother. We're identical. It was fun until we hit puberty, and then we started to change. I turned burly; while Ryan stayed slim, which made him perfect Seeker size.

"Where's Ryan?" my mother asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"With Natalie I suppose," I replied.

"Oh, her," mom replied. Mom didn't like Natalie much. She didn't like the idea of a teenage girl going out with one of her oldest sons. Technically, I'm the oldest, by 3 whole minutes, but she still refers to us as the same.

I was jealous of my brother. At least he had a girlfriend. I had never had one. I wanted to be like my mom and dad, just seeing someone and knowing that they were the one. I learned the hard way that that doesn't happen to most (and by most, I mean 99% of the population). I was still desperately searching for someone, but had half given up hope. Why not me? I was a good-looking guy! And sweet.

I watched my dad put his arm around my mom, comforting her. I smiled. I was lucky to have two parents who were still in love with each other. They loved one another like they had met yesterday. But unfortunately, this made me into an idealistic, over-romantic guy. Not a good combo. Most girls love the rugged type, more like Ryan.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" I heard my brother ask from behind me.

"It's your last year. After this, you'll both be gone," she cried. She pulled us both into a huge bear hug. Ryan looked totally embarrassed, seeing as Natalie was watching, but I just dealt with it. It's not like anyone was watching me.

"Good morning Natalie," mom said gently as possible.

"Good morning Mrs. Wood, Mr. Wood," Natalie replied. Her brown eyes looked at the ground, and her long brown hair partially covered her face. I laughed internally. Natalie was scared of my mom, and I don't blame her. Mom was really protective, which made her extremely intimidating.

"Good to see you Natalie," dad said, trying to make Natalie loosen up a little.

Natalie smiled in return, and I'm surprise mom didn't stare her down just for looking at her husband. A lot of the girls at Hogwarts have a crush on my dad, and mom is really paranoid about it, although she has no reason to be.

"Well, I guess we should go look for the other 3 kids we have running around here," dad said to my mom. There are 7 kids (including me) in this family, all boys. Two of them are still too young for Hogwarts.

"Alright," she said to dad. She turned to us, "Have a good year boys, write us lots ok?"

"We will," Ryan and I responded.

"Good," she said, and then gave us each a kiss on the cheek. Ryan got embarrassed, again, and I just smiled at her. "Good-bye!"

"Glad that's over," Ryan whispered to Natalie, and they walked off to the train.

So again, I was alone. Great. I really wish I could find someone. I looked down at my feet as I started moving toward the train. I was so lonely.

The next thing I knew, I was on my arse on the platform, seeing stars in my eyes. Not the good ones mind you. I had just been knocked down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I heard a female voice proclaim, "It was my fault! Are you ok?"

I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. The stars didn't go away.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't watching where I was walking. It's my fault, not yours," I said. I was still too shocked to get up, and I still couldn't see straight. I must have hit my head really hard on the platform.

"Here, let me help you," she said and extended her hand.

I grabbed it and slowly rose. The blood left my head, and I felt a bit dizzy for a moment. After I still felt strange. I shook my head. My sight came back, and I noticed that a rather large crowd had gathered around us. But I guess when you're Oliver Wood's son, you matter.

My mother rushed into the crowd yelling my name. The girl let go of my hand.

"I'm alright mom, don't worry," I said.

"Are you sure? What happened?" she said slightly hysterically.

"It was my fault," the girl said, "I accidentally ran into him with my truck."

My mother was about to yell when my dad came to the rescue. Thank God. This situation would have been 10 times worse with my mother involved.

"Mom, I'm fine, go home and rest," I said to her, still a little disoriented. The strange feeling still hadn't gone away.

"He's right Katie, let's go home," dad said to her peacefully. They walked off only after my mother inspected me for any cuts and bruises. It could have been worse. I don't know how, but I imagine it could have. I guess a screaming crowd of girls could have nearly mauled my dad... But wait, that did happen! Why can't I be normal?

The crowd slowly died away, but the girl stayed.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl as I remembered my manners, although I was still staring at my feet.

"Yeah, perfectly."

"Good. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry about my mom, she's crazy after having 7 boys," I said with a snicker.

"It's alright," she said laughing, "So you're Oliver Wood's son?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said, "Oliver Junior." Why couldn't I look at her?!

"Wow, that must be the life," she said.

"I suppose," I replied blushing. What was happening to me?! I never blushed.

"I'm Blaire Kerrigan by the way," she said extending her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you..." I looked up and my sentence was cut off. She was beautiful, no wonder I'd be shy. I just stared at her, my jaw dropped.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Sorry. I'm fine," I said shaking her hand.

"Just checking," she said smiling. She had a beautiful smile. Full red lips, shining white teeth and dimples that showed themselves everytime her mouth moved.

"No problem," I replied. I studied the rest of her. Short, wild, flaming red hair, blue eyes that were surrounded by the longest eyelashes I've ever seen and freckles galore across her small straight nose. She had a wonderfully curvy body. "Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

"No, you probably wouldn't have," she said smiling again, "I used to live in Canada, but my mom just married this British wizard, and we moved here."

"Awesome," I said.

She laughed, and my heart melted. "She's the one," I automatically thought. The strange feeling intensified, in a good way. I smiled back at her.

"How about we go find a seat on the train?" I asked.

"Not until you kiss me," she said confidently.

I kissed her cheek, and was about to pull away when she pulled me into a deep kiss on the lips.

We separated and I found I couldn't see straight again.

"Now we can go," she said, and grabbed my hand.

I realized what the strange feeling was. I was in love.

THE END

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Winning Miss Bell. This isn't the new story, just something to tide you over until the next one. I hope you enjoyed it! Spexy.


End file.
